Catch you Catch me
by ManaketeMyrrh
Summary: I will be there, i won't let you fall. Rated T only for strong language and horrors in gramar U


A/N

This is my first fic P so don't blame me! I don't even speak/know how to write very well English, but I feel better writing English fics u.uU. yeah I'm weird, AND!

disclaimer: blah blah blah I don't own Harvest Moon: More friends of Mineral Town, I own Rosario (she's my original character) and I own the festival without actual name that appears in this fic. (I think) cof also I don't own "In the land of Twilight, under the moon" song,

**One more thing, if you didn't read the disclaimer (I bet you didn't), Rosario is my original character, 'cause I never, NEVER played a Harvest Moon game except for HMMFOMT.** **And this fic is from her P.O.V**  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was around five AM; i was still sleeping, when a "beautiful voice" yelled from the window…

"ROSARIO! ROSARIO! RO-SA-RIO! WAKE UP! Is coming! It will start soon!"…

"Damn it!" I said falling from the bed.  
I looked at the window, there it was, that annoying girl I call "Friend", a.k.a Popuri.

"C'mon! come and help us, you lazy!"  
"what?...what now? The cooking festival is tomorrow and you know I'm not going to enter!"  
"Not that silly!" she laughed "The music festival!"  
" Wasn't that in…er…winter? No…fall? And wasn't it at 6 **PM**!"  
" That one is the one at the church! Girl! This one is at Rose square!"  
"I didn't know about that one before, is new? "  
"Well, something like that" she paused and looked at me with a weird smile "And…" she took a deep breath and said quickly" You will have to sing…in the…festiv-"  
" WHAAAT!" I yelled making Midnight (my dog) rush to the door and try to open it.

"Well you are the only one that can do it!" she looked behind her and looked at me again "After all, you have a great voice"  
" Who?" I looked around, was she talking to me? "I'm not going to do it! Find someone else...Karen can do it!"  
" Everyone will be there… and Karen has to sing with you…"  
"What do you mean with that?"  
" Sniff…I thought we were friends!"  
" We ARE friends!" did I say that?  
" Then you're coming!" she didn't wait for a answer "GREAT! Thanks thanks thanks thanks!

After practically dragged me to Rose Square, she tossed me to the big scenario.

"Well you know, you don't have to help us if you don't want to, but don't try to escape!"  
" All right All right…"  
I watched from there, all the people of Mineral Town was there, they were very happy for some reason that I couldn't understand yet.  
"She dragged you here, too?" someone said behind  
"Yeah" I didn't turn back, I already knew who was that person. That arrogant, tired, almost angry voice would come of only one, and only one mouth.  
"Are you going to sing too?" I said already knowing the answer  
"Hell no!" if you're wondering, yep, that mouth was Gray's mouth.

"And you aren't blaming your grandfather now because…?"  
"I don't have enough breath. Popuri chased me around all Mineral Town trying to convince me to come"  
" Talking about Persuasive with a capital P"

"I thought exactly the same when she started chasing me with the hammer"  
"Ouch…"  
I turned back just to see him. He was sit in the opposite edge of the scenario, but his voice was very clear, like he was sat next to me. He looked at me likei was some kind of diamond covered in dust or something like that, he was all like "what a pity". I always feel weird when he looks at me like that, so I turned and blushed.  
In the middle of all the people, I saw Karen, trying to get to the scenario, the I saw May with Barley, they were with Rick and Popuri, talking (or yelling, you can't tell really). Then I saw the wives, Sasha, Anna and Manna I think, they where talking very loud, about a boy and a girl, and Manna's family, and blah blah blah (Man! I don't even care about that, so why I writing this!).

Popuri came after a while  
"So? Are you ready?"  
" For what?"  
" For singing, you silly!" She said smiling  
" What! Now!"  
" Well nop, but it will start soon. So get ready"

" What the heck you want me to sing! I don't even sing when I taking a bath!"

" Well, here you have a paper that has the letter of the song, try to memorize it!"  
She brought to me an old paper, it had a song written on it.  
"Sounds good, but I don't know the rhythm"  
" Ah don't worry about that"  
"why not? What if I make a mistake…?"  
" Just don't worry!"  
" But…!"  
" I said DON'T WORRY!"  
Her face was already red, so I didn't said anything else. I looked at Karen, she was so calm brushing her hair that I almost yelled at her "STOP SMILING YOU…YOU…GIRLY GIRL!" but I bit my lip, she would think I'm crazy.Well,is a bit true.

Gray appeared from the nothing next to me, I almost fell from the scenario when I saw him, but he caught me  
"What, I'm THAT ugly!"  
" Weeeellll…." I said with half of my body falling of the scenario and my head almost to explode, because almost all my blood was going there.  
"I going to let you sank in the ocean of people if you say what you are thinking" He grinned evilyand almost let me fall  
"Damn! Don't let me fall you asshole!"  
" Oh that hurt….i guess you can swim, right? I mean, swim in people, trying to not get crushed to dead" If that was possible, he grinned more evily  
"Oh no, you wouldn't!"  
" Test me"  
I took impulse and…well, I don't know how to say it, but let's say I did a back flip and ended hanging of his neck  
" Sh…oot! We are going to fall!"  
" If I fall, you're going to fall with me you know!"  
"Let me go you….you…" He didn't know what to say.  
I was almost crying, people didn't seem to know that we where about to fall an keep walking and talking, the scenario was very hight, about four meters. We would die if we had a wrong fall.  
" Just let me go!"  
" You don't care if I die!"  
" Of course I care!"  
" Then just backward a bit!"  
" I can't!"  
I took another "magical impulse" And pushed both of us back to the Scenario. Gray landed a bit more far and hit the stereo, causing it to almost fall. Everyone looked up at us.

"Rosario! Gray!" Karen yelled going up stairs "Are you two all right!"  
" Yeah…I think so…" Gray said  
" I'm fine too…"  
" Do you think you can sing like that?"  
"I fine!" I said. I stood up and jumped like saying – See! I fine!-.

When everything was ready, I was in front of the microphone, everyone was trying to get the best view, what made me a lot more nervous. As the music started, I almost didn't get the idea of the rhythm, but I tried my best.

_In the land of twilight, under the moon  
We dance for the idiots  
Ring-around-the-roses, jump to the moon  
We sing with the castanets_

_I will sing for crescent moon  
Dancing with the castanets  
As the end will come so soon  
In the land of twilight_

The worst part wasn't singing, it was the guys who yelled things like "GO GIRL!" or, "THAT'S THE ROSARIO I KNOW!", i wanted to jump from the scenario and kicked them in the ass, but i couldn't, so i kept singing.

_Now you are watchin' us outside the circle  
Wanna be in the company  
Boy, but you are lonely  
Dance with nobody  
Run away child, to your hiding place_

I saw Gray and Kai trying to jump to see better, and for worst they started yelling me things too. In a way i wanted to laught, in other i wanted to kick them, and in another i just wanted to keep singing.

_High and loud, the sound of your bell of the twilight...ringing..  
All alone, it rings and echoes in the twilight _

In the land of twilight, under the moon  
We dance for the idiots  
Ring-around-the-roses, jump to the moon  
We sing with the castanets

_I will sing for crescent moon  
Dancing with the castanets  
As the end will come so soon  
In the land of twilight_

It ended there, every one cheered and shoutted things like "YOU'RE THE BEST SINGER!", or like "YOU SHOULD BE A SINGER ROSARIO!", or..." YOU HAVE TO SING IN EVERY FESTIVAL!"

"Thank you!" Karen and I said "Thank you all!"  
We jumped from the scenario and the fireworks started. Rick catched her and Gray catched me  
"At least this time i didn't fall with you" he said grinning (again! yes! he loves grinning evily to me, i don't know why really...)  
" Well, we can go up there and try it if you want" i said with a smile on my face, alll i wanted it was laugh. Laugh and let my worries fly.

"And now!" Popuri said with the microphone "Time for the presents!"  
"For the what!" I said.  
I looked at every one, they were giving presents each other.  
"Damn it! I didn't bought anything!" i tought  
"em...Rosario?" Gray said  
"Yeah!"  
" Can you get off? You're pretty heavy"  
" What! You...you...WHY THE HECK I CAN'T THINK IN ANYTHING TO SAY!"  
I jumped and tripped with something, Gray catched me again, but tripped too  
"Damn Gray! You're preatty heavy too! Get off!"  
" Shut up! You are on my arm asshole! I can't get off!"  
"well you're the one on me, so i can't do anything!"  
We were trying to get off of that position so...ebarassing,and we ended for worst, now he has his knee on my stomach, i have my arm around his neck and my leg in his back. And, i almost forget it, i was almost "kissing" his chest, fuck! at least nobody saw us. After another...um...five seconds, he stopped moving, like ejoying all the situation. Now THAT was my limit.  
"I going to solve this NOW! You can't do anything! you're just a FUCKING DAMN PERVT!"  
I kicked him in the back until he rolled to the left, saying a lot of "colorful" things to me.  
"At least i can breathe now!" i said

"You bitch!" he yelled "why the heck you did that! You are just a stupid, fucking asshole bitch!"  
" Yeah! You're that and a lot more!" I said, about to edge of maddness  
I stormed out of Rose Square and went to Mother's Hill, almost crying. Why? Why i was crying? That idiot, i didn't have to cry for him! Nobody should be...ah man what the heck i saying! If i don't cry i will end dead some day. I went to the top of the hill and sat there, looking at the abysm.  
"Rosario, what are doing..." i thought "you won't jump, right? You know that he wont catch you this time"  
I looked again and then at the starts. There it was, the full moon, she seems to have no worries, after all, everyone loves her in all her forms.  
"Rosario..." somebody said.  
" What do you want" I said standing up, ready to leave.  
"W...wait! i don't wanna make you mad...again" he said with a very shy voice.  
" what do you mean-" i turned but tripped, falling...from the top of the highest moutain of all Mineral Town (the only one, tought).

My first thought? I didn't have one, well, yes "I going to die", but everyone would have it. I closed my eyes and saw all my life right there,dissapearing. I didn't know why but i yelled "HELP ME!" without know it (He told me that latter). Gray grabbed my hand and pulled me, trying to make me land on the floor again. We just end one on the other, like two brothers.  
"Are you all right?" he asked me, almost crying  
"Y...yes...i fine..." i said, i was so scared, i just wanted hug someone

"Fogive me...you almost died because of me..." he hugged me tightly  
"Don't worry, you saved me after all...you're great"  
"You're sure that you're fine?" He said. He had a smile on his face, it wasn't a grin anymore.  
"Yes. Thank you"  
"Wanna come with me? I want to show you something".

We walked to Rose square, there they were. Rick and Karen, both of them hugged and dancing without music.  
" Then they ask why we know when to sell the blue feather"  
" Yep."  
Then we went to the goddness' pond , guess what? There, kissing each other were the Doctor and Elli.  
"Shh...we don't wanna ruin this moment, right?" He whispered to me  
"Shh...i can taunt Elli for this all the year"  
Next and last, we went to the Inn. Ann opened the door, she was a bit...um...drunk  
" Yeaaah...?"  
"Um...is Cliff in there? I need to ask him something" Gray said, about to laugh at Ann's face  
" You knowww brotherr...we arre a bbbiitt busssy, if you kknnnowww whaaat i mean, riiiiight?"  
"Right..."i said "I know exactly what you mean, we have to left now, don't WE!" I said to Gray, almost crushing his hand.  
We left to my house, i looked at my clock, 0:00. wow, it was that late?  
" I guess this is a "good bye, good night", right?" Gray said  
" Kinda so, unless you want to sleep in my house"  
" I don't think so, i don't fit in that small bed"  
" I ordener another bed, it should come tomorrow i think"  
" Well, in that case, i guess there it could be a posibilite..."  
We looked at each other and laught about that stupid idea.  
" Hahaha... i had a lot of fun, we should try this next year again"  
" haha...yeah you right, it was pretty funny."  
We laught another time but stopped when someone yelled "CAN YOU TWO STOP LAUGHING! WE ARE TRYING TO SLEEP HERE!"  
"Wow...Rick is very grumpy..." I said.  
"Um...Rosario?" He said shyly  
" Yes?"  
"I need...to ask you something, but not now."  
"What is it?"  
"..."

"c'mon...is there something wrong?"  
"Um...nevermind"  
" Well, then, good night."  
" Yeah, good night"  
I turned and walked to the door, when he stopped me  
" Rosario!"  
" What!"  
"...Thanks"

The next day he didn't want to ask me "that", he said it was too soon

Well, i guess some day i will know.

And you know what, i bet i saw a blue feather in his pocket.  
That's all for today dear diary, i'm going to write tomorrow

Ah! One more thing, if he said "do you want to marry me?"  
I would said...  
"Yes"

_Rosario Rivera _

Well, that's all m' friends, please R&R, if you like it, great, if you didn't , well, it was my first try, so sorry.


End file.
